Tumbling Through Time
by Mistressnmoon
Summary: My life had never been what one might consider 'normal'. It's always been odd, but it seems that ever since I received that blue envelope my life has gotten even stranger. It seems that there's never a dull moment when you travel with the Doctor. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can live the rest of my life running with the Doctor. But my luck never was that good, was it?
1. Impossible Astronaut

**Mistressnmoon:** So I probably shouldn't be starting a new story since I'm so behind in my other one, but the idea's just stuck with me for several months! And this is more planned out in my head then "Time Agent" is. So sorry if you read that guys, but until I have time and am no longer stuck on that story I'm going to be working on this one!  
Okay, so, I'm not going to give anything away (you'll have to read to find out about my OC.) but for anyone wondering I'm using Ksenia Solo as a basis for my character's looks. Also, I'm not certain on the title, but it's the best thing I could think of at the moment, so sorry if it sucks.  
Well I think that was all I wanted to say! So enjoy, and please leave reviews (of all kinds)!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Impossible Astronaut**

What the hell had I been thinking? This had been a terrible idea. It just had to be a set up of some kind; after all, who would send a random blue envelope to a stranger. Then again, I had answered the mysterious blue invitation due to my own curiosity, so maybe I was worse then the person who had sent me the invitation. It wasn't until someone finally joined my table that I looked up from glaring at the blue envelope.

"Hello Kitten." Sitting across from me happened to be an odd looking man. The reason that he was so odd wasn't the floppy brown bangs, or the tweed jacket he was wearing, or even the ridiculous bowtie resting against his neck; it was his green eyes. This might sound like a silly thing to say, after all many people possess green eyes. But his were different; they looked much like the elders of my planet that had lived longer than any human would even dream of. They held age and wisdom, which were way beyond his years, and it scared me. I fought my primal urge to flee from the man across from me, I even got as far as opening my mouth to ask the man why I was currently sitting in a diner in Utah and why he was calling me Kitten, only for him to speak up again, "I see you got an invite as well." My pale blue eyes narrowed in on the second blue envelop that was now sitting on the table, the only difference being that this mans envelop had a number one on it, while mine had a number two on it. My eyes rested on the envelop for several seconds, before they rose back to looking at the mans face again.

"So who are you then? I take it that this invite isn't from you, seeing as you're as clueless as myself." I watched the man as his eyes looked over my black bowler hat and long black hair stuffed into said hat, skinny jeans, black converse, and dull blue hoodie. His eyes seemed to be looking for something, and upon not finding whatever he was looking for he visibly deflated a little before asking,

"You don't know who I am Maki?" I flinched something violent when I heard the man in front of me use my birth name, a name that I hadn't heard in well over fifty years.

"Who the hell are you? And better yet how do you know that name?" If it weren't for the fact that I was beyond outraged, then I would have felt bad for reacting the way I did; the man looked like a kicked puppy.

"Blimey, this is… this is new." We sat in silence for a few minutes, myself glaring at the man in front of me, while he stared down at his drink deep in thought. "Okay! First I'm the Doctor. Do everything I say and don't wander off. Second, I know that name because you told me. Not you you, but a future version of you." I continued to stare at the man, before visibly relaxing and shrugging my shoulders slightly. If it hadn't been for my own unfortunate time traveling accident, then I probably wouldn't have believed the man in front of me that called himself the Doctor.

"Okay. That's… I find it hard to believe. Not only would I never tell anyone that name, I also have a rather large… dislike of Time Agents. But I suppose I'll have to believe you for now."

"No, no, no, no! I am in no way a Time Agent." An eyebrow rose as I gave the man, the Doctor, a look of disbelief.

"And if you aren't a Time Agent, then exactly how do you travel in time?" This time, rather then having an upset look to my reaction, a large grin stretched across his face before he stood.

"That, my dear Kitten, is a wonderful question. Let me show you!" My body stayed sitting as the man stood up and made his way towards the door, only to realize that I wasn't following him once he reached the door. "Well, aren't you curious?" With a large huff and sigh, knowing that my curiosity would win, like it always did, I stood and followed the man through the back door of the diner. It wasn't but a minute or two later that I was standing in front of a fairly small wooden box. It didn't look incredibly interesting, but the first thing that caught my eye was the shade of blue; the exact same shade as the envelope that I had received. The second thing that I noticed was the fact that it said 'Police Box' right across the top of it. With a shrug to myself, I followed the Doctor into the box, thinking that it would be a bit too cramped but totally worth it to laugh in the Doctor's face. But I was wrong. So very wrong. Instead of losing my breath to laughter, I was losing it to shock. Not only was it ridiculously larger on the inside, but it also was something that looked incredibly familiar. Something that I had seen on my home planet many ages ago, something that I had thought I would never see again.

"Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." My body turned itself in shock, staring at the man in an incredibly different light, as my legs nearly gave themselves out.  
"This. It's. How is this even possible?" Still staring at the man in shock, after all he should be dead, I briefly noticed the smug look on his face before I continued speaking, "You're a Time Lord. How the... You should be dead."

"Okay, maybe not everything."

"Okay, clearly since you are in fact here, you aren't dead. Even if you should be. And clearly you know me, well not me me but another me." I paused for a moment, trying to accept the fact that there was a living breathing Time Lord standing in front of me, before something clicked. He obviously knew me, that much was clear, but how would I meet him again in the past? And was there a way to keep track of what was happening? "Is there… Some way that you and I keep track of when we meet? Because I've clearly never met you, although you've met me, and that means that someday I will meet a version of you that has no clue who I am. And I prefer not to destroy the universe with some off handed comment."

"Ah, no... But! You, me, and our lovely friend River Song all have matching journals! Which I'm going to go get." While the Doctor was out of the room, supposedly getting that journal, I observed the room closer. It truly was a beautiful sight, but I only had a few minutes to observe the room before the Doctor came rushing back in. He handed me a fairly small blue, in fact it was the same blue of his TARDIS, that happened to look rather similar to the outside of the box. I noticed the large grin on his face as I took the blue journal, and opened it to flip through a few pages.

"And look! I found my special straw!" An eyebrow rose at the man, and a skeptical look crossed my face.

"Your… special straw? And what exactly makes said straw special?" He either didn't seem to notice my skepticism, or he simply decided to ignore it. But regardless the large grin stayed on his face as he told me,

"It adds more fizz." Shaking my head I turned back towards the doors, and opened them.

"Then let's go back to the diner so you can use that special straw. And hopefully figure out why we received mysterious blue invites." The Doctor gave me a nod, his special straw now resting in his mouth, as he went back into the diner through the diner's back door I was holding open for us. Once in the room he paused, before pointing at someone that he must have known. It wasn't until I heard a feminine voice that I peered around the Doctor's shoulder.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or, 'Hello' as people use to say." I glanced between the Doctor and the woman, deciding that they definitely knew each other.

"Doctor? Coco?"

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz. And to show Kitten the TARDIS." As the red haired woman walked up to the Doctor, and started circling us in something akin to disbelief, I started to observe the other two people that were currently standing in front of the Doctor and myself. The first person I looked at was the woman that had first spoken, the woman with curly hair that was an interesting mix of colors; to me it looked quite close to dirty blonde. My eyes then narrowed in on the gun that was casually resting in the holster on her right hip, resting right underneath her jean jacket and resting partly on her matching jeans. In comparison, the blonde male standing next to her seemed very non-threatening, mostly because there was no weapon on his person that my eyes could see. So unless the man was hiding a weapon of some kind in his khaki shorts, or under his green striped shirt, then he was pretty much harmless. As for the woman circling us, she also seemed fairly harmless. Her shirt contrasted the males, it was a bright red plaid shirt that she had rolled up the sleeves of, and her tight jeans also contrasted the males light colored shorts. Only seconds after I finished my observations of the three did the red haired woman stop circling us, stopping in front of the Doctor and myself.

"You two are okay." Rather then continuing to peer around the Doctor's arm, I stepped slightly to the side to watch as the woman glanced at myself, and then place her hand on the mans cheeks, "How can you two be okay?" I noticed, from the corner of my eye, as a look of concern briefly crossed the Doctor's face before he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and told her,

"Of course I'm okay, I'm always okay and so is Kitten." He then pulled the woman forward in order to give her a proper, probably meant to be comforting, hug. He then continued to speak, "I'm the king of okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title." The Doctor then released the woman from his hug, and looked towards the male, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" I tossed a confused glance towards the two males as the blonde, Rory I'm assuming, was pulled into a tight hug. Why was his title Rory the Roman? Was he a Roman soldier from the past? Because I'm not going to lie, that would be pretty cool. "And Doctor River Song…" Oh, he mentioned her before, she was the reason I currently had a blue journal clutched to my chest. "Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?" An unattractive snort bubbled out of my mouth once it registered to me that she had slapped him. I honestly don't have a clue of what's going on, but I certainly am finding it comical. "Okay, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes it is." I have the faintest feeling that I'm going to like this River Song quite a bit once I get to know her.

"Good, looking forward to it, aren't you Kitten?" Once again my eyebrow rose as I stared at the brown haired man that was staring back at me.

"So long as I don't get slapped too, why the hell not? Maybe then I'll know what is going on." I muttered the last part to myself, before finally moving closer to the group to where I was standing next to the Doctor.

"I don't understand. How can the two of you be here?" The blonde man, Rory, processed to poke the Doctor in the chest, I bit back the urge to hiss at the man when he poked me in the shoulder.

"I, we, were invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." I nodded in agreement, knowing that my invitation had held all that information as well, and even though I didn't know these people it didn't seem very likely that they all would have been here without an invitation.

"River, what's going on?" I glanced between the two other women, before deciding that River was the only one that knew what, exactly, was going on.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." I glanced back at the red haired woman, registering that her name must be Amy.

"That's a bit personal."

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." If it hadn't of been for the serious look that covered River's face then I would have started laughing at their conversation. It was just one of those funny things that really shouldn't be funny.

"909."

"Yeah, but you said…" Confusion quickly took over when River quickly spoke up, as if she didn't want Amy to finish her statement.

"So where does that leave the three of us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" I gave a shrug, knowing that I wouldn't have a clue about anything she mentioned.

"Who's Jim the Fish?"

"I don't understand." Well I'm glad, that makes two of us. Unless…

"Yeah, you do." Maybe this was similar to my own situation, and it was all… messed up. As in, maybe the two groups were on different time streams and they were ahead of the Doctor, much like the Doctor was ahead of myself. As of now that the only reason I can think of that the Doctor's age would make such a big difference.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" I glanced towards the Doctor, a bit surprised that I had picked up on something the Time Lord hadn't. Then again if I had been in a different situation then I might not have picked up on it either.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." My eyes followed the Doctor as he walked away from the group, and myself, as I wondered who the hell would have recruited me for something like this.

"Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." My eyes had stayed on the Doctor's form, even as he turned back towards the group to ask,

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers." The Doctor seemed rather annoyed as he turned and walked towards the back door yet again, with the others following him closely. I very nearly snorted again when the Doctor stopped short, making the others very narrowly avoid running into him. His green eyes met my pale blue ones, and a smirk covered his face.

"Aren't you curious Kitten?" I barely noticed that the others were looking at me in confusion; clearly they hadn't noticed me not following them prior to the Doctor stopping. With my eyes still meeting the Doctor's, I let out a huff and my arms crossed over my chest as a pout covered my face. I took a few steps forward to show that I was following them, and told the Doctor,

"I really am starting to dislike you."

"No you aren't Kitten!" I could practically hear the amusement in his voice as he entered the TARDIS. Once I was inside the TARDIS, again, I quickly started staring at the different pieces of the console; not listening to the Doctor as he walked around the console that I was staring at. I only started to listen to the man when he passed directly in front of my vision with a well-hidden wink.

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" I watched, not all that interested, as Amy turned around and walked to what looked like it lead to under where we were all gathered. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." Once more I watched in disinterest as River followed Amy down towards under the console. "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" I glanced towards Rory, away from the shiny console, to catch the end of his shrug.

"I'll find out." My eyes followed him, mostly because I had caught the concerned look the Doctor shot over his shoulder. The two of us sat in silence only for a moment before I gave the Doctor a smirk and asked,

"Think they've realized I have no clue who they are yet?" The man gave a shrug as he continued to glance towards where the other three had left. I knew that I was pouting, after all who wouldn't pout at being ignored. After a few minutes I grumpily asked the Doctor, "If you're so worried, then why don't you go ask them what's wrong?" The Doctor's head jerked up from whatever he was doing on the console, staring at me with wide eyes as if that thought had never even crossed his mind. He then rushed over, placed his lips on my forehead, which in turn caused my face to flush brightly.

"You are so brilliant, my little Kitten." My eyes gazed at the man as he rushed towards the ledge and tossed his head over the ledge to look down at the others.

"I'm being extremely clever up here with Kitten, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" I raised my eyebrow at him, my face still slightly flushed, as I wondered how the hell asking them what was wrong meant telling them to get their asses up here. As everyone made his or her way back up to where the Doctor and myself were, he started speaking again,

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays, and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoon. But now and then there are Saturday's, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." I did the same as everyone else when the Doctor turned a screen around, I looked at the date and place that the TARDIS was pointing towards: Washington DC, April 8th, 1969.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Where are we going?" I nodded in agreement to Rory's question, wondering why the hell I had come along if we weren't even following the reason that I had responded to that stupid invitation.

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Doctor Song, back to prison." My head jerked towards River Song, stopped to stare at her in shock. She was in prison? "Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other. Which would you rather, Kitten?" My shoulders rose in a non-committal shrug, still a bit annoyed that we weren't going to 1969 like we were brought together to do. But that irritation died down a little when the Doctor slumped down in a chair, rubbing his forehead. "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"Your going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you? Sure." I watched, with a wary expression on my face, as the Doctor stood and made his way towards River. Somehow I don't see this ending well, not with how the way the Doctor was acting. "But first off, Doctor Song, just one thing… Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who? Okay… Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" Talk about a grand first meeting. I'm probably learning more then I would ever need to know about Miss Song.

"Then trust me."

"Okay." We all had turned our attention towards Amy, and the Doctor as he moved closer to her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No." I watched, more out of curiosity then caring, as I noticed that Amy seemed uncomfortable, almost like she would break into tears any moment.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying." The Doctor observed Amy, as if deciding if she was actually lying or not, before he opened his mouth and told her,

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish fingers and custard." I made a face of disgust, after all how gross does that sound? But based on the reactions, or lack of so, I assume that everyone else had ate fish fingers and custard, or at least knew what it meant.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond."

"Thank you."

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III, who's he?" With the Doctor's words everyone jumped into motion; River was standing at a scanner, while Rory and Amy stayed out of the way, whispering to themselves when the Doctor wasn't talking. I was going to stay out of the way, much like Rory and Amy, but like always my curiosity got the best of me, and I leaned in near River to see the screen she was looking at; and since she didn't yell at me or tell me to move I assume that she didn't have any problem with me peering over her shoulder. Another reason I thought that she didn't mind was because she smiled at me over her should and said,

"Why hello Sweetie." Her head straightened back to looking at the screen, clearly reading it just like myself, before telling the Doctor, "Ex-FBI, got kicked out."

"Why?" My eyes scanned over the screen, before I responded without thinking about it,

"Doesn't say."

"But it does say that six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." My head nodded while River spoke, continuing what I had been saying.

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?"

"Nixon, right?"  
"Coco's right, the President is Richard Milhous Nixon, Vietnam, Watergate… There's some good stuff too." I rolled my eyes, thinking to myself that he was clearly more widely known by the bad stuff he had done then the good, and it seems to me that the Doctor agreed because he told River,

"Not enough."

"Hippy!"  
"Archaeologist." I leaned away from River, a snort escaping my lips, and placed my hands on my hip while I tried to give the two a stern look.

"Now break it up you two, and let's get back on track." The two turned to look at me, fond smiles on their faces.

"Okay. Since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm going to be discreet, and put the engines on silent." The Doctor then flipped a switch, and walked away as a loud metallic sound made me flinch back in pain. River, thankfully, ended my pain by flipping another switch that seemed to have ended the horrible sound. "Did you do something?"

"No, just… watching." The Doctor stared at River for a moment, before nodding and started towards another panel as he spoke,

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" The Doctor, who was clearly enjoying showing off, grinned and moved a lever. I have a feeling it didn't do what he wanted it to do, partly because blindly lights were now shining down on us, and partly because River casually leaned over and pushed a different lever.

"Very nearly."

"Er, did you touch something?"

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie." River and myself exchanged subtle smirks, probably for entirely different reasons. On my part it was because I found her and the Doctor to be endlessly amusing, but on her part it was probably because from her view of things the two of us were friends.

"Good! You might learn something. Okay. Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked." Seriously? Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of stealth mode? "Um, just give us a mo." I chuckled softly when the others were quick to follow after the Doctor. Again, that would defeat the entire point of the stealth mode, after all we don't want to be noticed. And five people appearing from seemingly nowhere would certainly be noticed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, follow Kitten's lead and wait a moment. We're in the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." So what does he do, peak out the door? Nope. He full on walks out the door without even checking if someone was on the other side. With a soft sigh I made my way towards River, and leaned closer to quietly ask her,

"So I'm betting, that unlike the Doctor, you can get that scanner working?" River looked over, smirking, as she responded to my question,

"You just know me so well Sweetie. Speaking of knowing me, where are we at now?" As it seems I've been doing a lot lately, I raised my eyebrow at the woman and sighed. So they really hadn't noticed that I knew none of them? Not even the Doctor. Rather then verbally answering her, I decided to hand her my newly acquired empty book. River held the book for a moment, before giving me a concerned look. With noted reluctance, she opened the book, before giving me a startled look as an, "Oh!" escaped her lips. "Well this certainly isn't how I expected our first meeting to go."

"Wait, what?" I gave a glanced towards the confused Amy, and after a moment of hesitation I told her,

"I've never met any of you before today. Something must have shaken you all up if you didn't notice." Rory looked like he was about to respond, when the TARDIS suddenly shook. I suppose the Doctor did something silly like run into the invisible TARDIS. River let out an aggravated sigh, placed the blue book back in my hands, before making her way over to the scanner.

"Every time!" It wasn't until River had swung the scanner towards her that Rory spoke again,

"He said the scanner wouldn't work."

"He also said _he_ could make us invisible." River, after shooting a look in my direction, smirked at Rory and said,

"I know. Bless!" Only moments after sparks had flown from the scanner, River had the scanner fully functioning. And what a sight! The Doctor was currently on the floor of the Oval Office, having his face pressed into the carpet by security guards, probably CIA members or something.

"Not that! Ow! River have you got my scanner working yet?!"

"Oh, I hate him!" Once more a set of chuckles escapes my lips.

"So do I."

"No you two don't!" Mild shock covered my senses as I stared at the screen, wondering how he knew what we were saying.

"Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!" I laughed quietly to myself, knowing that these men all thought the Doctor to be a crazy man out to get the President. And who could blame them?

"River, make her blue!" River tossed an annoyed look towards the screen, before she rushed around the console and hit several levers and buttons, in order to make the TARDIS blue again. Whatever it is that River had done to the console must have worked, because the men that were trying to hold the Doctor released him in order to stare at the TARDIS in shock.

"What the hell is that?" The Doctor was very smug, enjoying the shocked reactions of everyone, as he settled into the Presidents chair.

"Mr. President!" As if they had just remembered that the Doctor was in the room, the guards all trained their guns on him. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case! Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a blue big box on the run. You think you can just shoot me?" If it weren't for River grabbing my arm on the way out of the TARDIS, I probably would have watched the rest of the encounter on the screen inside the TARDIS. But because River grabbed my arm, I was now standing outside the TARDIS with her.

"They're Americans!" Apparently this meant more to the Doctor then it did to me, because he stood up ridiculously fast while placing his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!" And just when I thought we might be able to calm things down, and avoid anyone being shot, Amy and Rory came rushing out of the TARDIS.

"Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." The President, Nixon, seemed to be baffled by both our appearance and the TARDIS when he asked us,

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Sir, you need to stay back."

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" Way to insult the people with guns. Not to mention the person with the highest power of authority in America. "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, Kitten, and Mrs. Robinson." Both Rory and Amy seemed to pause and think about their names, while I let out a soft sigh, and River glared at the Doctor.

"I hate you." In response the Doctor gave River a smug smile while he told her,

"No, you don't!"

"Who are you?" We all turned to look at Nixon, myself thinking that the Doctor had given a good enough explanation of whom we were.

"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" One of the guards, who I think belong to the CIA, gave Mr. Canton a glare as his sign of disapproval.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware."

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minute, I'll explain." The Doctor seemed to disregard the fact that we were still surrounded by many men with guns, as he sat back down in the Presidents chair. "On the other hand, lay a finger or me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." Mr. Canton glanced at the TARDIS before he asked,

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it." The same Agent from earlier, who was still glaring at Mr. Canton, barked out,

"Do not compliment the intruder." My lips twitched up, into a small smile, as Mr. Canton completely ignored the other man.

"Five minutes?"

"Five." It appears that the security man didn't appreciate being ignored, because he was quick to advise the President against what Mr. Canton was saying.

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger."

"Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers." The Doctor gave Mr. Canton a large grin,

"Thanks, Canton!"

"If he doesn't I'll shoot him myself." If I hadn't been in the oval office, surrounded by many men with guns, then I would have laughed. But since I was surrounded by men with guns, I choked down my laughter and focused on the Doctor's response.

"Not so thanks."

"Sir, I cannot recommend…"

"Shut up, Mr. Peterson. All right." My pale blue eyes stared at the President, curiously. If I were him, then I probably wouldn't trust a bunch of strangers that appeared in a blue box, but I suppose fear does funny things to people.

"Five minutes."

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers, and a fez." I rolled my eyes, and exchanged an exasperated look with River, at the Doctor's crazy demands. Okay, so the maps and the SWAT team weren't too crazy, and coffee does sound wonderful right now, but still. And why would he ever want a fez?  
"Get him his maps!" Apparently Canton agreed with my opinion, even more so since the Doctor supposedly only has five minutes. The clock didn't start until the maps were scattered across the room. We were all sitting in front of a map, looking for something unknown. The Doctor hadn't really told us what he was looking for, and since I hadn't listened into the recorded phone call earlier; I hadn't the foggiest clue what I was suppose to be looking for. But I must admit that I'm pretty comfy curled up on the carpet, listening to the Doctor and Canton talk.

"Why Florida?"

"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also… there's another lead I'm following." From my spot on the floor I could hear a whispered conversation between River and Amy, but couldn't quite hear the words that were spoken. I decided that my best course of action was to ignore the others, and continue trying to find something of interest on this map.

"Amy? What do you remember?" My eyes barely managed to stay on the map in front of me; the urge to see what was going on around me was really tempting.

"I don't know, I just…"

"Amy, what's wrong?" And just like that my will snapped, and I was staring at Amy, my neck tingling as if someone were watching me.

"Amy?" I glanced around the room, as casually as possible, and upon seeing nobody looking at me my eyes shifted back towards Amy.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little sick." My blue eyes followed Amy as she made her way towards the door, slight worry showing through my gaze. "Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office." Without warning a soft, low, growl escaped my throat. Luckily it seemed that the Doctor was the only one to have noticed, and he simply sent me an amused look.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room." The man who had stopped Amy, Mr. Peterson, gave one of the other agents a nod, and the other agent told Amy,

"This way Ma'am." Another low growl escaped my lips as the agent pressed a hand on Rory's chest as he tried to follow Amy. This time both the Doctor and River Song had heard me, but yet again I only received warm looks. Which in of itself was a little strange to me.

"Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah, and where's my fez?" In response, Canton gave the Doctor a smile, and I simply shook my head. With a sigh, I stood up and moved closer to River.

"I feel as though I'm missing something, why would he ever want a fez?" River gave me a smile, and seemed to be thinking about something, before she gave me a response,

"Because he thinks they're cool." My black eyebrow rose, and I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Nixon's phone ringing.

"The kid?"

"Should I answer it?" There was a moment, in which I stared at Nixon wondering what he was thinking, before my attention was nabbed by the Doctor.

"Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it." The response that was going to come out of my mouth stopped short when I twisted my body to watch Amy and the agent come back into the room. I sent a frown in her direction as I noticed just how pale the woman looked.

"You, sir, are a genius." I twisted my body back towards the Doctor and Canton, rolling my eyes at the thought of the Doctor's ego being boosted. And although I don't know him all that well I feel like that is something that didn't need to happen.

"It's a hobby."

"Mr. President, answer the phone." My pale blue eyes followed Nixon's hand as it moved to answer the phone, curiosity was probably shining in my eyes; after all how often do you get a mystery like this?

"Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!" Without thinking about it I leapt towards the TARDIS upon hearing the fear in the child's voice, somehow knowing that we were going to wherever in Florida the terrified child was. I was the first one in the TARDIS, quickly followed by Amy, Rory, and River. I could hear the Doctor's voice drifting into the TARDIS, telling Nixon that the SWAT team wouldn't do any good anymore and that Canton shouldn't follow him into the TARDIS.

"What the hell are you doing?" A small grin stretched across my face as I listened to the noise of the TARDIS disappearing.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton… River?"

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." My eyes shifted between the two, wondering where exactly this was going. The parents could have just been big history people, then again the Doctor did just say that wasn't the little girls name, and the voice was no doubt belonging to a little girl.

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me."

"Are you okay? Coping?" It was only after Rory spoke that I remembered Canton had never been inside of the TARDIS before, and that is a bit of an overwhelming experience; even more so when space travel wasn't even a thing yet.

"The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where." Widened eyes turned to look at the Doctor as I asked,

"Oh! So that's what we were supposed to be looking for on the maps? That makes a hell of a lot more sense." The Doctor gave me a questioning look, as if he had expected me to have already known what I was looking for, while Canton muttered out,

"It's bigger on the inside."  
"You get use to it."  
"Now where would you find thee big historical names in a row like that?" Once again my eyes rolled at the Doctor, thinking to myself that he already knew and that clearly it was somewhere in Florida.

"Where?"  
"Here! Come on!" Once more I rolled my eyes at the man, before heading towards the door after the two woman and the Doctor. Canton stopped the Doctor when he placed his hand on the Doctor's arm, clearly not understanding what's going on.

"It's er…"  
"Are you taking care of this?" I glanced towards Rory briefly, before following River and the Doctor out of the TARDIS doors.

"Why's it always my turn?"

"Cos you're the newest." I could barely hear the soft noise of Amy kissing Rory, before she was out of the door. I also barely heard Rory asking,

"Isn't Coco technically the newest?" My head shook, as I ignored Rory in favor of moving closer to the desk that the Doctor was currently sitting on.

"Where are we?"

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Center. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?" My eyes followed Amy as she turned on her flashlight, which caused me to momentarily be blinded by the sudden light.

"Why would a girl be here?"

"I don't know. Lost, maybe." I subtly glanced around the place, before disagreeing with the Doctor. If she were lost, then she would have moved on. Even more so if she felt threatened; because when frightened one either fights or flies. And when a child sounds that frightened, they're desperate to get away from what's frightening them.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost girl would do." I noticed River place the phone back down, it having made no noise at all, as the Doctor stood and made his way towards the window. "She looked out the window."

"Streets. Of course, street names!"

"As I stated earlier, that's what the maps were for." I noticed the look the Doctor shot me, as if to tell me to stop being snarky to things I found obvious, before he stared to speak again,

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Dr. Song, you've got that face on again."

"What face?"

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

"This is my normal face."

"It is." A snort escaped my lips, without my permission, as River told the Doctor to 'shut up'. They were such a couple.

"Not a chance." I watched as the Doctor lifted the phone in the same manner River had. Once more no noise escaped the phone, more then likely indicating that the phone was no longer operating.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" A small irritated expression crossed the Doctor's face as he asked Rory,

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" I frowned in the Doctor's direction, silently thinking to myself that he should have explained himself if he was so concerned about it.

"I was going to cover it with time travel."

"Time travel?"

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" I shook my head, and followed along with the rest of the group as Canton asked Rory,

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space?"

"Basically."

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" I nearly snorted again, thinking of how simple-minded some humans were, as I trailed closer to River and the Doctor.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused."

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course." With a quick glance between the two, and only a moment of hesitation, I piped up.

"Of course she did, she noticed the phone before you."

"What about it?" I noticed the confusion that laced Amy's voice, having been unable to hear the phone like I had.

"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?" I noticed the Doctor's inquiring look, the one that was looking my way that was asking how I knew about the phone, as Amy asked another question.

"Ok. But why would anyone want to trap us?" I tapped lightly on my left ear, something that didn't seem to have escaped River's notice, which seemed to answer the Doctor's question. He then told Amy,

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards."

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" I glanced towards River, only to turn my attention back towards the Doctor as he spoke again.

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her." My lips curved into a frown as I stared at the operating table sitting in front of us; one that seemed to have some organic components attached to it.

"It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone." I spoke, the dislike evident in my tone,

"This spells trouble. Because those boxes have current Earth tech in them."

"Kitten's right, this stuff is very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program!" I frowned at the boxes, which I had only noticed due to my heighted eyesight.

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" I noticed the disbelief that colored Amy's voice, and rightfully so. What aliens would need Earth tech? I can't think of any species that would need it.

"Apparently." My eyes scanned the Doctor's face as he tugged the helmet of a space suit over his head, before I turned back towards River.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"  
"Maybe cos it's cooler." The Doctor's voice became much clearer after I heard the visor of the helmet lift. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?"  
"Well what would you call me?"

"An alien." Once more, a snort escaped my lips. This might possibly be the most amusement I've felt since leaving my home planet; something that could prove to be dangerous if I'm not careful.

"Oi!"

"I, er, I think he's okay now." My attention turned towards Rory and Canton as they finally re-joined us after Rory had explained things properly to Canton.

"Ah, back with us, Canton?"

"Like your wheels."

"That's my boy! So come on- little girl, let's find her." My pale eyes rolled on their own accord as the yanked on my hand, pulling me off to the side. I briefly noticed Amy and River talking in hushed tones, but before I could hear what they were saying the Doctor started speaking to me.

"You're taking this all exceedingly well Kitten." My shoulders rose, and fell, in a small shrug.

"What can I say, I've learned to go with the flow. As I'm sure you already know, I've had many bizarre things happen to me over my lifetime, and this is only the latest on a long list. Besides, I could tell if any of you were lying to me."

"I've always meant to ask you about that." After a moment of strong eye contact between the two of us, one that I broke, I yielded to his request.

"Usually by the frequency of the persons voice, changes pitch at least ever so subtly. But sometimes by the persons body movements, or even the lack of these. Things that a less talented eye might not pick up on." The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to reply to my comment, when River called out,

"Doctor! Kitten! Look at this." We moved closer, as River pushed aside what looked similar to a manhole cover.

"So where does that go?" River glanced at her scanner, observing it for a moment, before she responded,

"There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's showing up." Once more my lips curved into a frown as I stared at River, telling her,

"Oh, well those are the worst." The Doctor and River both glanced at me, quickly, before the Doctor continued with,

"Be careful."

"Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull." A small smirk covered my face I as I watched River climb into the manhole.

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you two!" My smirk grew, although the Doctor seemed to have flushed slightly at River's comment. As her head completely disappeared under the manhole Canton asked us,

"So what's going on here?"

"Nothing… She's just our friend." I turned towards the Doctor with my eyebrow quirked upward, noting that Canton's question hadn't been implying anything.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."

"Okay." The Doctor then clapped his hands on Rory and Canton's shoulders. I glanced back towards the manhole, worried, as the rest of our group seemed to scatter.

Only moments after I heard Amy and Canton's conversation about being dreaming, it's not my fault I can heard pretty much anything being said around here, River came out of the manhole breathing heavily. I also noted, in concern, that her pupils were dilated in fear. Only seconds after she burst out of the manhole she calmed down as if nothing had happened. I eyed her with suspicion when she told us,

"All clear. Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er,, give me five minutes, I want to take another look round."

"Stupidly dangerous."

"Yep, I like it too." River's voice softened a bit as she asked Amy, "Amy, look after them." I watched, warily, as River headed back down. She really shouldn't be heading down there alone. Something was down there, River wouldn't have looked that afraid other wise.

"Rory, would you mind going with her?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then I appreciate it all the more." I watched the Doctor pat Rory on the shoulder. When Rory followed after River, unenthusiastically, I let out a soft sigh I hadn't realize I'd been holding.

"Hang on, River, I'm coming too." Once more I watched someone climb down into the tunnel, with a feeling of regret. It went along well with the funny taste in my mouth. One that usually came about when something bad was about to happen. One that I hadn't gotten since my run in with the Time Agent. I hesitantly shook it off when the Doctor yanked my hand again, once more dragging me with him.

"You've got that look, Kitten." I tossed the Doctor a wary look, before hesitantly asking him,

"What look?"

"The one that screams something bad is happening." Frowning in the Doctor's direction, I responded.

"Just a bad feeling, that's all. Probably because until now I've actively avoided trouble." My frown only deepened at the serious look the Doctor gave me.

"It's never just a feeling Kitten. And where's the fun in that?"

"The fun, as you call it, is in keeping my lives in tact." The Doctor's face morphed into a curious look,

"And how many lives, exactly, do you have left?" My mouth was poised to answer, to tell the Doctor that it wasn't any of his damn business, when a scream for help echoed around the building. It wasn't until the second scream that the Doctor and myself went racing.

"It's her!" Once Amy and Canton had caught up with the two of us, the Doctor immediately moved towards Amy.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something!" Upon noticing the urgency in Amy's voice, I moved closer.

"Doctor!"

"It's important. It's really, really important."

"Doctor! Quickly!" It was then that I noticed Canton wasn't in the same room as us. I frown, hearing a very soft thumping noise. Like someone had dropped something.

"What now?"

"I think Canton is in a lot of trouble…" I followed after the other two as quickly as I could, only to arrive in the room to see Canton unconscious.

"Canton! Canton, are you okay?" The Doctor kneeled to the ground, as I heard Canton's soft breathing.

"Is he alright?"  
"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack though." I frowned down at the man, worried about how something had snuck by him, and us, to knock the man unconscious.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now!" I frowned at Amy, wondering what exactly was wrong, and why it had to be now, as the Doctor told her,

"Not a great moment, Amy."

"No, it's important, it has to be now!"

"Help! Help me! Help me!" I turned my attention towards where the voice was coming from, only to turned around when Amy said,

"Doctor, Coco… I'm pregnant." I whirled back to the previous direction as soon as I heard the heavy footsteps; ones that certainly didn't belong to a little girl. "That's is. The astronaut!" I watched, nearly frozen, as Amy reached for Canton's gun. She couldn't have seen the visor of the spacesuit rise, revealing a little girl, due to the fact that her back was turned.

"Help me." Before I could warn Amy not to shoot, she was yelling for us to get down, and faster then I had ever seen a human move she fired her gun. The bullet must have missed, but it was all starting to blur together. Amy seemed to have helped Canton up, and the Doctor was pushing me in the direction of the TARDIS. As we rushed towards the TARDIS, River and Rory came out of the manhole, looking relatively unharmed. We reached the TARDIS as Canton yelled at us,

"What the hell's going on?"

"Look behind you."

"There's nothing behind me!"

"Canton, look the fuck behind you!" Canton finally turned after hearing my words, to see the alien that was wearing a black suit and tie.


	2. Vincent and the Doctor

**Mistressnmoon:** Okay, so it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter, but I've been keeping all kinds of busy. (Between going to Philly Wizard World, and my camp, and plotting to be in my friend's ask blogs on Tumblr, I haven't had much writing time.) I've decided to start posting the episodes in two chapters rather then one. I get half a chapter done a lot fast then I get a whole chapter done, plus it's not quite as much to read at one time. Hope you guys like the new chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in me including some of the classic who in this fic? Because I've recently started watching it, and love it, but if nobody is interested in it being in cluded, then I'll keep the plot how I originally planned.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vincent and the Doctor**

A loud groan escaped my throat as I fought the strong urge to vomit. My arms wrapped around my stomach, my body bending over itself, as I vaguely heard a voice ask if I was okay. Several minutes later, and several hesitant steps later, I finally stood up. I still felt nauseous, but didn't think I would be loosing the contents of my stomach any time in the near future. The man, who must have been the one asking if I was okay, was nearly in front of me. A small groan escaped my lips, before I noticed the bright orange hair in front of me. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that I knew this was a man, then I might have thought that Amy was standing in front of me.

"Hello." My word sounded slightly gravely to me, probably because I had nearly been sick two minutes prior. I blinked twice when I realized that the man in front of me had a look of confusion on his face, and after a moment I realized that the man had been speaking French, while I had accidentally been using my native language. But the odd thing was that the TARDIS hadn't translated my speech, as it had been doing for the prior weeks. My eyes blinked once more, before I decided that thinking about this was just making my head hurt more. So instead of pondering the TARDIS, I switched my language to French. "Sorry, I slip into my native language sometimes." The red haired man nodded, just once, before muttering out,

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks, name's Coco."

"Vincent, you must be new around here." My face morphed into confusion as I stared at the man in front of me, unsure of what he meant.

"So what if I am?" My attitude, and annoyed face, both faded when I realized that the man clearly thought that I shouldn't be talking to him; and that the people of this town clearly didn't like him. It was visible on his face, which is why I told him, "I like you, come on, I'm treating you to a drink."

"I buy my own drinks." I glanced back at the man, having moved a few feet back as if I knew where a place to get a drink was, only to shrug.

"Then you can get your drink, and I'll get mine." After a moment of staring, I turned back and started to walk again. It seems the man, Vincent, decided to join me; and after a minute of walking in silence he asked,

"Do you know where you're going?" My blue eyes met his own dark eyes, before I shrugged.

"Nope. I figured we'd find something eventually." The man let out a large sigh, clearly not amused by my antics.

"Follow me." My soft chuckles were only heard by myself, as we turned around and headed in the opposite direction that I had been heading. We continued in a similar fashion as before, silently. Several minutes later, I saw a very warm and comfortable looking café. Yellow lamps were hung around, and there were several small round tables sitting on the outside patio which was covered from any weather that could possible happen. Somehow this looks extremely different from anything I had seen in 1969, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I heard the man in the café groan as he saw Vincent and myself. With a glance between the two, and a shrug to myself, I followed Vincent into the café. I noticed the look that the waitress was giving us, and although it made my neck hair stiffen in anger, I ignored it. After the two of us waited several minutes more then we should have, I cleared my throat and sent my angry eyes in the direction of the waitress. She flinched, before making her way towards our table.

"I'd like a bottle of your best wine." I noticed the look Vincent gave me, from the corner of my eye, and added, "And two glasses of water." The waitress, with blonde hair, shifted her eyes between the two of us, as if she was unsure of if she should serve us or not, so I pulled several Euros from my pocket. With one more glance, she took the money off the table, and quickly came back with my order. I turned back towards Vincent, smirking. "Oh, I forgot, I'm not much of a wine drinker, would you mind drinking the wine that I ordered Vincent?"

"Oh, you are a clever Miss." I continued to smirk towards Vincent, shrugging lightly.

"I know." Chuckled escaped his lips before he brought a glass of red wine to his lips. "Where are you from, Coco?" My eyes shifted towards the ceiling as I thought about the best way to answer, without telling Vincent that I wasn't from Earth. After all, space travel wasn't even a real thing yet. It wouldn't be for at least another two months, if I wasn't wrong about how long I'd been traveling around Europe. I suppose I'd need to go back to America soon, since Canton couldn't really hunt me over here in Europe.

"Sorry, it's a bit difficult for me to translate correctly, but I believe the closest way to say it so you'll understand it is Patella."

"It sounds foreign." I nodded, thinking to myself just how foreign it is. More then Vincent would ever know.

"Extremely. It's very similar to here, yet so very different. It was just so… Different."

"Was?" I chuckled a bit uncomfortably, not having noticed my slip of the tongue.

"Oh, you noticed that, huh? Well, I'm unable to return to my home. It's still there, but… I'll never see it again in my life time."

"And what of your family?" I averted my eyes, as I very nearly flinched, and noticed that Vincent had drank nearly half of the small bottle.

"I haven't seen them in a very, _very_, long time. What of you, any family?" The man gave me a shrug, as if he didn't care too much about talking of his family.

"I write to my brother often." My blue eyes shifted towards Vincent, a small smile showing on my face.

"Must be nice." Vincent made a soft noise of agreement, before we lapsed into another stretch of silence. After glancing towards the bottle of wine again, and noting that it was still about halfway empty, I started to stand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Vincent, but I must be going now. I hope to see you again before I leave Paris."

"The pleasure was all mine Coco." With one last smile, I made my way out of the café. And after leaving the café, I walked around before realizing that I managed to make myself lost. Which is strange, because I had been in Paris for a week, and knew most of the city. I could tell I was moving closer to the hotel, but I was still baffled by how this city was so different in the span of a few hours. It was as I silently questioned if maybe I wasn't actually in Paris when I heard a familiar sound. One that, while I had only heard it a few time, I would never forget. So after frowning for a moment, I took off in a quick run towards the sound. I skidded to a stop in front of the blue doors, hesitated for a moment, before I knocked on the door. Luckily I took a step back, because only a moment later the Doctor's head stuck out of the TARDIS doors.

"I lost track of time, didn't I?"

"Kitten!? What are you doing here?" I blinked, and stared at the Doctor.

"So… You're not here because I lost track of time?" This time the Doctor blinked at me, staring back at me in confusion.

"No, we came for Vincent Van Gogh. But I'm glad you're here!"

"Doctor, who's at the door?" I watched as the Doctor's head disappeared into the TARDIS, and after faintly hearing him tell Amy that it was me, I followed him through the doors.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Coco…" I titled my head as I heard the confusion in Amy's voice, and waited for her to continue speaking. "How did you get to 1890? You were just with us, seeing the Van Gogh Gallery…" I could feel my eyes widen, as I stared at her in a mild shock.

"Well that explains quite a bit…" Like why I was so lost in the city, and why I had felt so sick with no memory of where I was at. "Um… I wasn't there, different me Amy."

"Um, what?" I gave the Doctor a look, pleading for him to help me explain what was happening to Amy.

"Ah, well…"

"Amy, we're Time Traveler!" I watched the two of them talk in hushed tones, low enough that I couldn't hear, before I heard Amy ask,

"So it's like with River, right?"

"Exactly! I knew you'd get it!" The Doctor kissed Amy's forehead, moving over towards myself.

"So, Kitten, what are you doing in 1890?" That was certainly a good question, how the hell had I gone back nearly 80 years? It wasn't like I had another run-in with a Time Agent, that I remember, but I had no clue what had happened.

"That, well, I'm still working on that one. Maybe I'll let you know once I figure it out." I noticed the concerned look that crossed the Doctor's face, but only for a few seconds. "Anyways, you said you were looking for Vincent Van Gogh, right?" I got a nod in response, and before either of the two could speak I told them, "Well I believe I just met him. So follow me." I turned on my heel, and headed towards the doors of the TARDIS. The other two followed me down the alleyway, and the Doctor started to speak again,

"Right, so here's the plan. Kitten leads us to Vincent, and he'll lead us straight to the church and our nasty friend."

"Easy Peasy."

"Well, no. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh. Now, he'll probably be in the local café, sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." Subtly I looked over my shoulder at the Doctor. Had he already forgotten that I knew where I was going? I kept walking, moving my eyes back in the direction I was walking.

"Like this?"

"That's the one." I rolled my eyes, noticing that we were practically in front of the café, the same one I had been to several hours earlier.

"Or indeed like that."

"Yeah, exactly like that." Since the other two seemed to be, momentarily, ignoring me; I decided to ignore them, and head straight to Vincent. This worked out much worse then I expect it to. Vincent was trying to convince the Barkeep to let him add another drink on his tab, and the Barkeep was refusing. I watched the two, with a frown, as they continued to argue. If I thought it would help, then I would offer to pay for another of Vincent's drinks, but I'm pretty sure that Vincent would refuse, yet again. And the trick I used last time probably wouldn't work again this time.

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal." Since I was still fairly close to the door, I casually followed Vincent and the Barkeep out to the patio. I leaned against one of the tables as I listened to the two talk.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the paintings were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death." The man, the Barkeep, paused briefly to hold up the painting, "It's bad enough having you here in person, let along looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. Pay money or you get out." My lips curled into a frown, and opened in order to offer buying another drink for Vincent, only to close when somebody spoke before I could.

"I'll pay if you like."

"What?" My thoughts echoed the Barkeep, for different reasons as I wondered if the Doctor even had money.

"Well, if you like. I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink."

"Exactly who are you?" I debated joining in the conversation, in order to spare the Doctor some scathing comment from Vincent, before deciding against it. If the Doctor couldn't remember that I was showing him where Vincent was, that I had already met the man, then there was no reason for me to help the Doctor out.

"I'm… new in town."  
"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks." I had to, literally, bite my tongue to stop myself from making a comment to the people that were laughing at Vincent. "Two, no-one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business." As Vincent turned his attention back to the Barkeep, I turned my attention to Amy. I noticed that she seemed to be thinking of something, so I moved closer and whispered to her,

"Thinking of sharing a bottle with Vincent?" A smirk covered my lips as I noticed Amy jump, before shifting her eyes towards me and nodding her head. "Go for it, if nothing else it'll get these two to be quiet." We watched the two argue for another moment, before Amy finally spoke up,

"Oh, look, just shut up the pair of you! I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose." My lips curved into a grin as Amy made it clear that she would be sharing with Vincent, as well as shut the two up.

"That could be good."  
"That's good by me."

"Good." I chuckled and followed Amy in, only to give Vincent a smile and tell him,

"Hello again Vincent, fancy meeting you here." I joined Amy at a table, shortly before the Doctor and Vincent joined us, and shortly before that bottle of wine arrived.

"Hello Coco, are these friends of yours?" I glanced at the Doctor and Amy, before shrugging lightly and saying,

"I've met them once or twice before." I noticed an amused look on the Doctor's face, before it quickly faded into a more neutral expression.

"Well you're clearly not from the same place as Coco, so I must ask, with that accent… Are you from Holland like me?"

"No."

"Yes. She means yes." I chuckled softly to myself, assuming that it had something to do with the TARDIS translator, which had started working once again. "So, start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I knew it!" The Doctor looked incredibly confused at Vincent's outburst, and it was strangely adorable.

"Sorry?"  
"My brother's always sending doctor's, but you won't be able to help." Well, I guess that's a way of showing that you care. Even if it's annoying.

"No, not that kind of Doctor." I blinked in shock as the Doctor suddenly laughed and pointed at the unfinished painting that Vincent had tried to pay with. "That's incredible, don't you think, Amy, Coco?" I nodded vaguely, not all that familiar with Vincent's finished works, while Amy nodded vigorously and said,

"Absolutely. One of my favorites."

"One of your favorite whats? You've never seen my work before." I watched as Amy panicked for a second, before coming up with the good answer of,

"Ah, yes. One of my favorite paintings that I've seen. Generally."

"Then you can't have seen many paintings. I know it's terrible. It's the best I could do. Your hair is orange." Once more I blinked in shock, as Vincent randomly changed the topic to their color of hair, something I had compared instantly upon meeting Vincent.

"Yes. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." I nearly laughed at the two and their almost flirting, before I realized that Rory wasn't around. Which was strange, but maybe they hadn't met him yet? They were time travelers after all, and the Doctor had mentioned something about 'Rory the Roman'.

"So, Vincent, painted any churches recently?" I jumped at the Doctor's voice, it wasn't nearly as soft as the other two's. "Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiously stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" Well if that wasn't an oh-so-subtle change of topic, then I don't know what was.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news."

"She's been murdered! Help me!" My ears twitched, and I was out the door before the Doctor could even finish telling us to stay put.

"She's been ripped to shreds." I frowned, peering at the now dead woman, as I smelled a foreign smell. An alien smell… something with a vague undertone smell of an Earth chicken.

"Please, let me look. I'm a doctor."

"Who is it?" I glanced around the crowd, knowing that the voice had come from it, as the Doctor and Vincent looked closer as the body.

"Oh, no, no, no."

"Is she dead?" I shifted out of the way as I heard a woman making her way through the crowd, clearly distraught.

"Away, all of you vultures! This is my daughter." I felt sympathy for the woman, who was now sitting on the ground, caressing her dead daughter. "Giselle. What monster could have done this?" The woman's eyes shifted to the Doctor, anger sitting under the surface. "Get away from her!"

"Okay, okay."

"Get that madman out of here!" We all moved quickly as the villagers started throwing stones at Vincent. "You bring this on us. Your madness! You! He's to blame!" I frowned as we ran, certainly this type of behavior wasn't helping Vincent's state of mind. Once we stopped running, most of us needing to catch our breath, I turned to Vincent to ask him,

"Are you okay Vincent?"

"Yes, I'm used to it." I stared at the man in front of me, frown still in place as I muttered out,

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" My pale eyes shifted towards the Doctor, slight annoyance held in them. Shouldn't we focus more on Vincent at this particular moment?

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time." I guess not.

"As I thought, as I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home."

"Where are you staying tonight?" I gave a small shrug, realizing that I had no clue on that matter myself. But I'd figure it out, I always did. Maybe the TARDIS would be kind enough to lend me a room for the night?

"Oh, you're very kind." I glared at that Doctor as he walked off, a giggling Amy following him. I patted Vincent on the back, after he placed his hat on his head, feeling bad about the Doctor.

"I hope you don't mind." Giving Vincent a smile, I linked our arms, and followed after Amy and the Doctor; silently wondering if they knew where they were going. Upon deciding that they didn't, I tugged on Vincent's arm. "I think it's best if you lead the way, Vincent." I noticed the Doctor staring at the two of us, but quickly shrugged it off as we kept walking. Several minutes later we had arrived at Vincent's house, and he seemed hesitant to have us stay at his house for too long.

"Dark night, very starry."

"It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. _One_ night."

"We're going to stay with him?" I bit back my chuckles, hearing the excitement in Amy's voice, only because I knew that Vincent couldn't hear what the other two were saying.

"Until he paints that church." My attention was drawn back to Vincent as he lit a lamp, while telling us,

"Watch out. That one's wet."

"What?" I smiled toward the painting, a famous one that I did not know the name of, before moving around to help Vincent light a few more lamps in order for everyone else to be able to properly see.

"Sorry about all the clutter." Glanced around the room, admiring the paintings around the room, as the Doctor muttered out,

"Some clutter."

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me." I gave the man a frown, thinking that he was much too critical of his works.

"Wow. I mean, really. Wow."

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear-out. I must, really must. Coffee, anyone?"

"Got milk?" Vincent didn't get a chance to answer me, mostly because the Doctor started speaking almost instantly after I finished.

"Not for me either, actually." I watched his head come around the corner just as Vincent set the coffee down on one of his paintings. "You know, you should be careful with these. They're… Precious." From the corner of my eye I saw Vincent wipe the coffee off the painting with his hand.

"Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else."

"They're precious to me!" Amy and myself exchanged a quick look as she entered the room, slightly surprised that we had spoken in unison.

"Well, you two are very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?" I nearly groaned at the Doctor's not so subtle topic change. For whatever reason, the Doctor didn't like anything remotely near flirting.

"What is it with you and the church?" I watched Vincent grab wood for the fire, as the two continued to talk about the church, and Amy looked at Vincent's many works of art.

"Oh, just casually interested in it, you know."

"Far from casual. Seems to me. You never talk about anything else. He's a strange one."

"More then you'll ever know." A soft grunt escaped my lips after the Doctor elbowed my stomach.

"Okay, so let's talk about you then Vincent. What are you interested in?"

"Look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see." I did as Vincent said, and looked around the room, seeing many paintings. A few of them looked vaguely familiar, but I hadn't put a whole lot of energy into learning about Earth's part, I had mostly focused on learning as many languages as possible. "I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of.

"You don't have to tell us." I noticed Amy wandering outside, as the Doctor and Vincent started to talk about his view of art. I decided to keep one ear on their conversation as I looked around at Vincent's different art works.

"It's color. Color that holds the key. I can hear the colors. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. 'Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!'"

"Maybe you've had enough coffee now." A soft chuckle escaped my mouth, thinking that Vincent was just a passionate man. Similar to the Doctor, actually. "How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Amy? Where's Amy?" I went to answer the Doctor, knowing that she had stepped outside, before I heard Amy's scream. I quickly followed the Doctor outside, worried about Amy. "Amy? Amy?" It wasn't until I saw Amy on her knees in the yard that I noticed that odd chicken like smell was surrounding us. It was fresh too, in fact I think it was still hanging around. "What happened?"

"I was having a look at the paintings out here, when something hit me from behind."

"It's okay. He's gone now, and we're here." As Vincent raised his hands in fright I muttered out,

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Doctor."

"No!"

"Take it easy. Take it easy!"

"What's happening? What's he doing?" The other two watched, cautiously, as Vincent picked up a large pitch fork and held it in front of him like a weapon. I could smell the creature, but I couldn't see it. But I knew that Vincent must be able to see it, if he was reacting the way he was.

"I don't know!" Vincent then charged towards the three of us, but continued past us.

"Run. Run!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Amy, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down." I frowned towards the Doctor, as Amy quickly made her way towards the doorway for safety.

"I don't think he's having a fit, Doctor." Either the Doctor didn't hear me, or he decided that he didn't want to listen to my opinion, because the Doctor started trying to ease Vincent.

"Easy, Vincent, easy. Look, look. It's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No one else is here. So, Vincent…"

"Look out!" I gasped as the Doctor hit the ground, more then likely hit by the creature. It then tore one of Vincent's painting, and let out a loud roar.

"I can't see anything. What is it?" I noted the panic in Amy's voice as Vincent tried to fight against the creature.

"That's a good question." And although the Doctor couldn't see the creature, or even hear it, he grabbed a stick and told Vincent, "Let me help you." With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed a stick of my own, and attempted to fight the creature as well.

"You can see him, too?"

"Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really."

"Not at all, but I can hear him." I heard the creature let out a loud roar, before it seemed to have landed on the table.

"You two couldn't see him?"

"No. Oi!" After a moment, the Doctor let out a roar, and tried to fight the creature. But the creature had already been injured by Vincent, I could only tell by the smell of blood, and had crept away from the yard. The three of us watched the Doctor swing at nothing for a few minutes, before Vincent took pity on the Doctor and finally told the Doctor,

"He's gone."

"Oh, right. Yes, of course." He then threw the stick down, as I gently put mine back on the ground, before we all made our way back inside. "Right. So he's invisible? What did he look like?"

"I'll show you." The three of us let out an audible gasp as Vincent grabbed one of his paintings, and painted over it with white paint.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"What?"

"It's just… that was quite good… On you go." I watched as Vincent sketched a rough sketch with a piece of charcoal. When he was done, a odd bird like creature was staring back at us. But it also looked a little bit reptilian. At least that explained the chicken like smell. "Okay. Okay. Right. Amy and Coco, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door."

"But it could be waiting outside!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go out there alone. Amy's right, it could be anywhere."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could get eaten by a creature you can't sense. Which is why I'm going with you. I'll at least be able to tell it's there."

"No. You're staying here Coco." Since when did he start calling me Coco? Not that I mind, but still…

"No. I'm coming with you. And we can stand here and argue about it, or we can get going. Regardless, I'm going with you." After letting out a sigh, the Doctor told me,

"Fine. We'll be back before you can say, 'Where've they got to now?'" Only moments after we had stepped outside, the Doctor put his head back inside the door. "Not that fast! But pretty fast. See you around." I rolled my eyes at the man, before telling him,

"You're such a child."


End file.
